


La dichiarazione del cyborg

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerriero [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raiden non ci ha mai saputo fare con i rapporti amorosi.Scritto con il prompt de I prompt del lunedì:- Sangue caldo come il fuoco/nelle vene scorrerà/come lava da un vulcano/la nostra ira esploderà.“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt di S.L.C.:“Una dichiarazione d’amore piuttosto atipica di B per A e A non sa se prenderla seriamente o riderci su”.





	La dichiarazione del cyborg

La dichiarazione del cyborg

 

Le scintille prodotte dalla pietra che scivolava sulla lama della spalla sprizzavano tutt’intorno, illuminando i parchi mobili da accampamento militare nella stanza.

Snake si accese una sigaretta e se la portò alle labbra, il chiarore del fuoco illuminava il suo viso.

“Non credo, hai veramente messo in pratica il mio consiglio” disse. Dalla stanza accanto provenivano i versi delle galline, che si confondevano con i rumori dei macchinari all’interno della stanza, e con il suono a cui dava vita la pietra sul metallo.

Raiden alzò il capo e rispose: “Tu segui i miei consigli come ninja e poi ti ho sempre seguito. Sei stato un po’ il mio mentore”.

Snake si massaggiò il mento e sospirò.

“Non so come fai a sopportarmi. Persino il mio puzzo deve ricordarti Solidus, io e lui abbiamo i cazzo di geni di Big Boss” ringhiò. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò una nuvola di fumo.

Raiden guardò il proprio riflesso da cyborg nella lama.

“Ciò che ero è morto e con lui anche tutto ciò che mi spaventava come semplice ragazzino. Ora in me scorre il fuoco, la stessa materia vulcanica che esplode in te” rispose.

Snake incise con i denti la sigaretta.

“Il fuoco lascialo alle teste vuote che si fanno prendere dall’ira. Io sono un soldato stealth e tu un ninja” ribatté.

Raiden ridacchiò roco.

“Noi siamo energia. Ti libererò e così saremo liberi insieme… Non saremo più un’ombra di qualcun altro e uno scarto cresciuto solo per combattere” disse.

< Parla tanto del fatto che quello che era è morto, io direi di più che è rinato lo squartatore ed è morto quel ragazzino che pensava di farsi una vita con Rosemary > pensò David.

“Lo sai che non sono la tua famiglia, vero?” domandò, staccandosi dalla parete e camminandogli incontro.

David piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“No, sei il mio amante. Però riuscirò a convincerti a riconoscermi ufficialmente, poi a quel punto adotteremo la piccola Sunny ed Otacon farà lo zio premuroso” rispose Raiden.

Solid batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Cos…” biascicò.

Raiden rimise la spada nella fodera e lo guardò in viso, il suo aveva delle parti da cyborg.

“Andiamo a letto insieme, no? Penso io abbia il diritto di dichiararmi” disse.

Snake pestò la sigaretta sotto lo stivale e gli camminò intorno, fissandolo, la bandana sulla sua testa ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento.

“Devo prendere sul serio questa dichiarazione? Perché è stata strana, forte, tanto da riderci su, anche per me che credo nell’amore improvviso che scoppia nel campo di battaglia…

Inoltre ti ricordo che entro qualche mese sarò nella tomba, e prima avrò distrutto l’intera civiltà. Ti rinfresco la memoria: sono una bomba ad orologeria pronta a seminare un virus mortale, non mi ci vedo ad avere un futuro” gli ricordò.

Raiden lanciò il sasso e lo riprese al volo.

“Fermeremo Liquid e troveremo una soluzione. Poi sta a te prendere sul serio o no la mia dichiarazione” disse.

“Frequentare con gente come Vamp non ha fatto bene alla tua credibilità, anzi non ti ha fatto bene per niente, ma… Diamine, ho visto cose più strane. Dichiarazione accettata e ti prometto che se riuscirò a sopravvivere ti accontenterò anche” brontolò Snake.


End file.
